


Work Of Art

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Panic, Heterosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: "You're a work of art Roman- I always told you that."How could he say that? All he did was wrestle and dress like a girl sometimes, why wasn't Dean freaking out?Dean wasn't gay. So why did he find Roman so beautiful?
Relationships: AJ Lee/Paige | Britani Knight, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Work Of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Dean accidentally sees Roman in his makeup and his dress, and gets some very conflicting feelings towards his best friend 
> 
> Just a one shot

Dean pushed open the door to the hotel room he would be sharing with Roman tonight and huffed, tossing his keys into the dish and walking into the room, towards the bedroom 

He heard Roman humming and smiled, he was adorable, Dean thought it would be a good idea to spook the gentle Samoan since he had told Roman he'd be going out with some of the boys, he creaked the door open slightly and gasped 

Roman was sitting at the vanity in the room, putting on eyeshadow, smiling at his reflection, his hair was in a high braid and his curves were displayed in a beautiful blue silk nightgown 

What? Since when was this happening? Dean gasped when Roman got up and took off the light, heading under the sheets of his bed, Dean backed away from the door and left the room, gnawing at his bottom lip as he made it to Seth's room and knocked rapidly 

"We don't want any!" Dean heard and then soft moans 

He rolled his eyes and banged on the door again, louder and in quick succession until he heard a curse and the door swung open 

"Look pally-" Seth began but Dean just pushed past him and stood next to Finn who was quick to cover his nudity with a cushion

"What do you want man?" Seth asked, frustrated at being interrupted while he was doing his favourite thing after wrestling 

"Did you know Roman is a girl?" Dean asked, voice gritty and Seth actually flinched before he cleared his throat and pulled on his boxers and Dean cringed. Had Seth been naked this whole time? 

"You answered your door naked you freak?" Dean grimaced 

"I'm blessing the world asswipe, now sit down," Seth replied pushing him down on the armchair while he sat on the sofa next to Finn 

"You found out about Ro huh?" 

"How long have you known?" Dean asked him and Seth rotated his jaw 

"Few years, I guess, saw makeup in his bag one night and I listened while he broke down," Seth replied 

"So he told you, and not me? What the hell kind of bullshit is that?" Dean asked, hurt creeping into his tone 

"Well- you're not exactly the most sensitive person Deano, and this is something that Roman's really insecure about, and I guess he didn't wanna scare you off," Seth said with a shrug 

"Why would he be scared of me leaving?" Dean asked, frowning and Seth sighed

"Have you ever seen the picture Ro has of you two in his wallet?" Seth asked and Dean pursed his lips before nodding, it was one of them drunk and laughing, clinging to each other, bright eyes and big smiles 

"Man you really are dense," Seth said and sighed before smiling gently at his friend 

"Roman likes you Dean, alot." Seth admitted and Dean blinked 

"I ain't gay." He replied and Seth sighed 

"Look Dean-" 

"No. I'm not gay, I'm not like you guys, I'm straight! I need to get outta here," Dean said and basically ran out the room 

"Poor guy," Seth said, smirking at Finn before he pounced on him to finish off what they had started 

Dean huffed and jabbed the button on the elevator, he sighed and shook his head 

"I like pussy," he said 

"I like pussy," 

"I like women, and I like pussy," he said 

"So do I," he heard and jumped, turning his head to see Paige smiling warmly at him 

"You okay there Ambrose? You looked kinda spooked," she commented and he bit his lip before he turned to her 

"How did you know that you were...gay?" He asked quietly and she laughed 

"Well I guess I was born like that. But in your case? It's when you feel an overwhelming need to protect him, to cherish him, it's when you think the tears in his eyes are sins, and you want to make sure he never hurts again, it's the person you have love for and that love, will never ever change, it's the happiness you feel when he's around, or the warmth in your stomach when he's smiling, someone you'll accept and never forsake," 

"Basically like a best friend but more." She added with a naughty smirk 

"How'd you know it was AJ?" He then asked, her words sinking in 

"She was my best friend and I was definitely attracted to her; she was a work of art, we both were ready to just be more than friends," Paige replied and the door opened

"Hope things work out with you and Roman," she said and Dean snapped his head up and watched her walk away, how did she- 

Must be a witch. 

Dean walked into Roman's bedroom and watched the sleeping man, gorgeous. He reached his hand out and traced from his temple to the wrist of his right arm, before he tangled their fingers and Roman woke with a start then calmed down when he recognized the blue eyes staring at him. Why was he stari- oh. Cuz Roman was still wearing his makeup and silk nightgown, he panicked 

"De-"

"You're a work of art Roman- I always told you that." 

Roman furrowed his eyebrows at Dean's words, how could he say that? All he did was wrestle and dress like a girl sometimes, why wasn't Dean freaking out?

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Roman voiced, frowning and Dean smiled and took his hand in his 

"Because I like you, and I think you're beautiful." Dean replied, kissing Roman's knuckles, smiling when the Samoan man blushed 

"You like me?" He asked in shock and Dean laughed 

"More than you could know, and you look incredible with the makeup and the nightie, god you're just so beautiful." Dean explained and Roman smiled 

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked shyly

Dean didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed his lips, smiling widely when he pulled away and Roman's eyes were still closed, he pecked his lips again and only then did Roman's eyes open 

Blue met brown and the colours met like lines on a work of art. Perfectly mixing, the picture showed two lovers, ready to start a life with each other, making love and memories as the paint dried, a masterpiece like the way Roman felt when he rested his head on Dean's chest was priceless.


End file.
